Twin terror
by Acousticjackjoe
Summary: Here's a story where Gloyd gets annoyed about the amount of girl racers. P.S .this is not sexist at all
1. Gloyd's conversation

Disclaimer: i own the OCs (Im keeping them secret for now) and nobody else in this fanfic.

* * *

One day, after the random roster race, Gloyd Orangeboar was slumped against the kernel. He was staring at the four recolours.

Citrusella Flugpucker, Sticky Wipplesnit, Torvald Batterbutter and Nougestia Brumblestain.

He had always wondered why there were no male recolours. There was hardly any boys anyway.

"Hey dude, what up!" Said Swizzle Malarkey

"Oh hey dude, i'm just day dreaming."

"About Candlehead?"

"No!" Gloyd blushed slightly

"what then"

"Its the recolours"

"what about them?"

"There all girls and no boys, I mean there's like 12 girls and 3 boys."

"I know what you mean but its just you know, its hard to explain."

"Hey Rancis, come over here!"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about the amount of girls"

"Its alright i suppose"

Rancis winked at Vanellope and she blushed.

"I'm gonna do something about this."

And with that Gloyd walked of to his house to plan.

* * *

Watcha think then?

Please Review and fav plz!


	2. Gloyd's Idea

**Gloyd's Idea**

Gloyd grabbed some paper and started jotting down some ideas.

"I could invite racers from other games, Nah!"

"How about i could kill some of the girls, Ok why the hell would i think of that."

Gloyd started thinking long and hard.

"I know!"

He grabbed a bag and ran out his house.

* * *

Swizzle was on Vanellope's balcony with Crumbelina staring at the night sky. He saw a small orange figure running towards the Kart bakery.

"What that idiot up to!"

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry crumbs"

Crumbelina nodded. She turned to hug him but he was gone.

* * *

Swizz was running to the kart bakery he needed to know what Gloyd was doing.

He burst through the door and saw Gloyd in the middle of the room.

"What the hell are you doing!" Screamed Swizzle.

**Hope you liked. I wanted to add some suspense so please review.**


	3. The secret buttons

**Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!**

* * *

**The secret buttons**

"Erm i'm, just follow me" Exclaimed Gloyd.

Swizzle nodded and followed Gloyd.

They went to the control panel behind the curtain. Gloyd punched the iron door and it swung open. There was a small door in the back behind the pipes and gauges. He squeezed his arm through and opened it. In it was a button. Gloyd pressed it and the pipes moved away and another door opened. They crawled through the controls and into the door. They got out into a big room with a curtain all around it like the kart bit. The buttons had all the racers instead of karts.

"Where are we" asked Swizzle.

"The secret room" said Gloyd.

"How do you know about this place?"

"Candy told me"

"Who?"

"Candlehead, its my nickname for her"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Watch"

Gloyd walked to the button with him on. He pressed it and a loud voice said "You have one minute to win it".

"I'm not an it" Said Gloyd.

Swizzle laughed.

"Choose your colours!" Boomed the voice.

Gloyd saw a podium with some buttons on. He started mixing colours until he came to silver. Gloyd nodded and went to the next step.

"Choose your candy" The voice said.

Gloyd looked at the choices. He pressed the cola jawbreaker button.

A Concrete cube with a hole in the top popped out of nowhere. A silver liquid was poured into the block. A hammer smashed into it and it broke. Dust went every where. When it cleared a silver version of Gloyd appeared.

The boy looked at Gloyd.

"Hello handsome, the name is Glaze Silverhog."

Swizzle and Gloyd looked at each other.

* * *

If you want to know what Glaze looks like, see the picture for this story.  
Remember to Favourite and Review.


	4. Introductions

**Introductions**

Gloyd's mouth was wide open in shock. It curled into a smile.

"Do you like pranks by any chance?" Gloyd asked.

"Im based of you, of course i do." Replied Glaze.

"Do you want to play a prank on Taffyta."

"Who?"

"Oh i forgot, you don't know anybody yet, don't worry i will introduce you to everyone"

"I'm Gloyd Orangeboar and this is my best friend Swizzle Malarkey"

"But the ladies call me The Swizz"

Gloyd pulled a leather book out of his bag. He flicked through the pages until he found a page with a picture of all the racers.

"This is my girlfriend Candlehead, Rancis who is a bit girly, Crumbelina da caramello, she has a spanish accent, Adorabeezle, she a bit of a loner but be nice to her, Jubileena, she is dumb but you never heard from me, Taffyta, a stuck up brat and a few others including the president. you can meet them yourselve."

"Ok thanks bro"

They left the kart bakery and started to head to Gloyd's house. Citrusella Flugpucker walked past. Glaze winked at her and she giggled. She was lost into is brown eyes completely forgeting that she didn't have a clue who he was.

She walked talking to herself. She stopped when she realized he was a recolour of Gloyd. She gasped and ran to tell Vanellope.

* * *

**I know its short but i didn't know what to type. Please like and review.**


	5. In her face

**Sorry for not adding any chapters in a while. Hope you like.**

* * *

**In her face!**

Gloyd and Glaze were at Gloyd's house.

Gloyd opened a box in the corner of his room. He pulled out a sack, a load of butter, some string, an old helmet and a pen.

"What's this for?" asked Glaze.

Gloyd whispered into his ear. Glaze grinned and nodded.

They filled the sack with the butter, tied string around and put the helmet on top.

"Looks just like him!" said Gloyd.

Glaze nodded.

They put more string on it then pulled it out the door. Gloyd quickly grabbed another sack of butter as they left.

* * *

The two stood outside a small pink house. They wired up the stuff then hid round the side.

Gloyd rang the door bell and the door opened. Taffyta appeared. As soon as it opened he slid the spare sack of butter behind her.

Glaze pulled a bit of string and their creation fell down in front her.

"TURBO!" She screamed.

She was so scared she fell backwards into the sack of butter. The force of her impact was somehow massive and the sack exploded covering her and her house in yellow buttery goodness.

"GLOYD!" She screamed.

Gloyd and Glaze ran off laughing histericly.

Taffyta saw the silver figure.

"who was that she?" thought to herself in wonder!

* * *

**Sorry its short but i hope you like it. Besides you know what they saw the smaller they are the... I got nothing. :|**


	6. Contest

**Contest**

**Okay so i'm stuck for ideas and i was wondering if you guys could come up with an idea for me.**

**If you have a good idea review on this chapter and tell me.**

**It must be laid out like this:**

* * *

**User name or Guest name:**

**Idea:**

**Why it should be chosen: (Optional)**

* * *

**If there is more than one idea i like i might feature both so good luck.**

**P.S The smaller the are the easier they are to e-mail, thanks for that Bluebear.**


	7. Results

**Ok i had a really hard time choosing because they are all really good but i had to go with these to:**

**PrankK1ng ****3/31/13 . chapter 6**

PrankK1ng

I think glaze should become a little upset that he's the only male recolor and go about making enough of the rest of the boys to match the girls and have them all cause mass mayhem.

* * *

VanillaButter 3/30/13 . chapter 6

I think glaze should try to steal candlehead away from gloyd. I mean he IS a recolor of gloyd and if he acts like him should he not be in love with the same person as him. P.S. whoever the person is that said glaze and vanellope should get together I completely DISAGREE with that idea! I am a HUGE VanillaButter shipper ( hence my review posting name)!

* * *

**Hope you guys like the next few chapters. I'm going to start posting tomorrow and on from there so yeah.**

**P.S. I might add some of the other suggestions in to so remember to look out.**

**Thanks everybody.**


	8. The secrets out

**okay here we go chapter 8**

* * *

Gloyd and Glaze were sitting under a tree. It was a really hot day and everyone took shelter. Suddenly they heard the roaring of an engine.

A birthday cake kart, with a very fatigured racer in the seat, stopped in front of them. Candlehead got out and sat on Gloyds lap.

"Hey baby" said Glaze

Candlehead looked at glazed and her eyes widened.

"Who the freaking hell are you!" She shouted.

Glaze looked at Gloyd and Candlehead followed his gaze. Gloyd did a guilty smile.

"You used the recolour machine?"

Gloyd nodded.

"Why"

"I thought that there wasn't enough boys so i made Glaze"

"Vanellope is gonna kill you, don't let anybody see him"

"Well, err we kind of pranked Taffyta..."

"Oh god"

"And Citrusella saw him"

As Gloyd and Candlehead chatted, Glaze thought about Citrusella.

In the first few seconds of his life he met the most beutiful girl ever. But for some reason he like Candlehead. He guessed that it was because was made off Gloyd. He shrugged of the feeling and started eating small jawbreakers. Glaze heard a scream. He stood up and ran to the sound. He saw Jubileena in the Nesquik sand. She was pulling funny faces and doing funny movements but the laffy taffy didn't come down. Glaze took a couple of steps back and ran at the pit. He jumped on the laffy taffy and started tickling it. Before long the taffy had reached Jubi and he pulled her out.

"Thank you" She stammered.

Jubi was younger than the rest of the racers. Everyone was 13 but she was 10.

"You can't tell anybody that i exist, okay?"

Jubi happily nodded and skipped of as if she was in a world of her own.

* * *

When Jubileena got home she greeted her older sister.

"Hey Citru"

"Hey Jubi, where were you, your late for dinner?"

"I fell in the nesquik sand."

"Did the laffy taffy save you?"

"No"

Citrusella tilted her head in confusion.

"How did you get you then?"

"I was saved by a boy who looked like Gloyd."

Jubi told her exactly what happened.

Citrusella thought for a second. She smiled.

"So he is real" She muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Hope you like. in the next chapter Glaze is going to flirt with Candlehead and he can't stop him self literally. He can't control himself.**


	9. The chapter with no title

**I can't think of a title so here you go**

* * *

Glaze was sitting in the corner of tappers. He had a large cup of root beer. He was looking around at everybody. Candlehead walked in and asked Tapper for a root beer. Glaze felt himself pulled towards her. He grabbed the table and held on but his body kept moving. His nails dug into the table and he marked it. He got weak er and weaker until he lost control and walked to Candlehead.

"Hey Glaze"

"Err ah um hi" He started sweating and panicked.

"Are you alright Glaze?"

"Yeah"

"Hey, i think my phone is broken" Glaze started

"Why?"

"It hasn't got your number in it" Glaze covered his mouth. Did he really just say that?

"Are you ok?"

"Ah, yes i mean no i mean..."

"I'm gonna go now..."

"No!" Glaze shouted.

"what?"

"Err i don't feel so good"

"Ok"

Glaze ran of back to sugar rush. He found his house Gloyd and him built. He ran in and layed on the bed.

"What is wrong with me?"

* * *

**I know its short but i didn't have long so yeah.**

**P.S. ITS MY BIRTHDAY!**


	10. Love in a tree

**sorry i havent wrote in ages. i couldnt think of anything but i got something now so enjoy.**

* * *

Glaze wondered round the candy cane forest. What was wrong with him. He couldn't control himself. He was pulled up a tree by an invisible force. He sat on the top branch and looked at the candy kingdom. He heard a voice right behind him. He turned and nearly fell out of the tree.

"Hi" Said Citrusella

"Errr...hi"

"So your the new guy then"

"Yup"

"My name is Citrusella"

"Glaze"

"I saw you at the kart bakery"

"Oh yeah"

Citrusella blushed slightly.

They looked at each other in the eyes. They moved there heads closer. Their lips locked. They stayed in this position for a long time till they heard shouting and fell out of the tree. Glaze landed in a chocolate puddle and Citrusella landed on him. They both laughed and left each other.

"See you tommorow" Said Glaze.

"Ok bye"

They hugged and left.

* * *

Sorry its short but i dont have much time.


	11. Girl advice

**Girl advice**

The next day, glaze was thinking about the previous night. He had felt something he had never felt before. He felt strange and thought it was because Citrusella. He went to see Candlehead help.

He knocked on the door and heard a voice.

The door opened and Gloyd and Candlehead where there with their arms around each other.

"Oh hi glaze" Said Candlehead.

"Sup bro" Said Gloyd.

"Hi guys, Candlehead i need to ask you something in private."

"Erm..ok"

They went into Candlehead's kitchen.

"I made out with Citrusella last night and now i feel strange."

"How"

"I can't think and i can't talk to anyone properly"

"Maybe your in love"

"WHAT NO!"

"You did say you kissed her."

"As a friend"

"sure"

Glaze shook his head.

"I don't fancy her"

"_That much" _He thought.

They went back into the lounge and saw Gloyd sitting on the sofa watching the TV.

"Honey pops,yum yum yum..."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Glaze

"Its catchy..."

* * *

**That song was from the honey pops advert if you didnt know. thanks for reading and remember to review. The recolour bit where glaze is gona make more racers is gonna be the main part of this story so i want to add some stuff before i get to that so yeah thx for reading.**


	12. The twelth chapter

**Hi guys welcome to chapter 12. I have been stuck for ideas lately so im just going to post small chapters like this. Thanks Prank1ng for his help with coming up with Recolour names. Thx for all the reviews and positive feed back. P.S. Ecila, i got the idea of Crumbelina having a spanish accent from another story and i think her skin colour looks spanishy. So thats why.**

* * *

In the dark cold night of sugar rush, a soft engine was heard purring.

"Hmm, sounds great" said a voice

"Yeah it does Glaze" said another

"thanks for the help swizz"

Glaze and Swizzle had been making a new kart so Glaze could race.

Beard papa the security guard was watching.

"Vanellope von schweets come in"

"What is it BP i'm trying to sleep"

"Swizzle Malarkey has made a new kart but he is with someone who i have never seen before"

"Ok i'll be there in 5"

* * *

Glaze and swizz were still testing the controls. Glaze had been practicing his racing skills in the diet cola mountain using Swizzles kart. Swizzle really wanted a new competetor so he helped Glaze, besides they were good friends.

"Swizzle Malarkey!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Vanellope?!"

"You better believe it baby!"

"Wuh bar ga!"

"Who's your friend?" she said looking Glaze.

"The names Glaze Silverhog, Gloyd made me."

"Hmm"

"I want to be racer like everyone else"

Vanellope thought for a moment.

"If you can beat me at a race i will introduce everybody to you and class you as an official racer, but i warn you i'm the best in this place"

"Hell yeah"

"I'll show you tommorrow where we race,Come to the castle with me. You can have a guest room."

"Seeya swizz"

"G'night Glaze, good luck"

"Thanks"

Glaze and Vanellope went to the castle and swizz went back to his house.

* * *

**Hope u like. Remember to review and stuff. Peace out my good friends.**


	13. Title is in da story

**The-race-that-will-decide-if-glaze-gets-to-become- a-racer-and-have-a-better-life**

Glaze sat up his bed. There was a knock on the door. Vanellope walked in.

"You ready for the race" She asked.

"You betcha"

Glaze grabbed some jeans and a red hoodie. He put them on them ran out the door.

"Where going to cakeway" said Vanellope.

"Ok"

Glaze revved the engine of the Blueberry pumpkin and Vanellope replied by revving the Candy Meteor's engine.

"3"

Glaze tightened his grip on the wheel.

"2"

The karts started shaking.

"1"

The two racers shot of.

Glaze immediately took the lead.

Vanellope was close behind.

Glaze kept swerving in front of her to stop her over taking him.

Before long they had gotten to the jawbreaker valley.

The two kept avoiding the jawbreakers until a bigger one came straight at them.

Vanellope started to glitch out of the way. Glaze reversed into her and glitched with her.

"Come on!" Vanellope groaned.

Glaze saw the finish line as he drove.

He drove past it first.

Vanellope was astounded.

Nobody had ever beaten this bad.

"Well then Glaze you are now an official racer"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Glaze walked back to Gloyd's house. Swizzle ,Gloyd and rancis were sitting on the sofa chatting. They heard the door open and saw Glaze walk in.

"Did you do it?" Asked Gloyd

"Don't worry if you lost because Vanny is the best racer in the whole of sugar rush." Said Rancis dreamily

"Ignore him but did you?" Asked Swizzle

"Yes!" Replied Glaze.

Gloyd and Swizzle started cheering but Rancis started muttering to himself.

"How did he beat Vanny" He whispered

* * *

**Hop u guys like remember to review and that crap.**


	14. Meet the Glaze

**Sup guys im back. sorry i havent been writing for a while. I have been stuck for ideas so i decided to improvise this chapter**

* * *

"Er herm!, Is this thing on?" Said Vanellope.

She was sitting on her throne with a microphone. all the racers where there accept Glaze and Citrusella.

"Okay everybody, i have gathered you all here to tell you all some good news."

"Are we getting new karts?" asked Taffyta.

"No" Replied Vanellope

The President began answering everybody's questions. Gloyd and Swizzle looked at each other and nodded. Gloyd Grabbed his Blackberry and called Glaze.

"Hello?" Asked Glaze.

"Were ready." Said Gloyd

"Ok" replied Glaze.

There was a roaring of an engine outside the palace. Everybody (sugar) rushed out to see what it was.

Glaze was sitting on the front of his kart with Citrusella in his arms.

* * *

Hmmm said Steve this would look better if...

/Time set night

* * *

Everybody looked around to see why the time changed.

Fireworks shot into the sky and lots of different colours shot of into all directions.

"The names Glaze Silverhog" said Glaze.

Citrusella Blushed.

All the other girls blushed and Adorabeezle fainted.

"Ah Come On!" Shouted Gloyd

"We are exactly the same" He muttered to Candlehead.

* * *

Sorry its short but i am really lazy so yeah.

P.S.

* * *

#advert music#

Do you need help choosing something good to where for a special acasion?

Well we can help!

Here at Ajj .inc we don't just help you choose your clothes we advise things you could buy and things that would great with your outfit.

Review this story today and i will pm you back.

* * *

(above was serious) thanks for reading remember to fav and review.


End file.
